The goal of this planning grant is to prepare for the development of a Framework Program for Global Health grant application through the development of preliminary curricula and the undertaking of pilot activities, the building of collaborations and needed resources, and the fostering of institutional support for a Global Health Program. The specific aims of this planning grant are to: Develop preliminary curricula in the foundational skill areas of biostatistics and epidemiology, health informatics and science communication; Pilot these courses; Build collaborations and identify needed resources; Foster institutional support for a Global Health Program; and Prepare a grant application for the Framework Program for Global Health. Background and significance: Against a challenge of globalized health threats, HIV and TB, and a stressed health sector, unique and innovative Global Health responses are needed. An integrated, multidimensional approach, harnessing expertise and resources through the building of effective partnerships and collaborations, in different countries and across a broader range of disciplines and institutions, including those outside medicine and public health, for example, pharmacy, and veterinary and environment science, represents such a response. Conducting joint multidisciplinary and international research and training and creating a cadre of global public health trained personnel is crucial to the effect response to these threats. However, as the concept of a Global Health Program is a new and not well understood concept, which involves the collaboration and partnering of departments and institutions that do not normally work together, it will be important to be able to plan together with the potential partners and collaborators. Consequently, a planning process period is necessary to be able to develop a coherent and fully supported grant application. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]